


The Quickie

by Outlander_Geekery



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlander_Geekery/pseuds/Outlander_Geekery
Summary: What happened after the fade to black.





	The Quickie

“Shhhh…” She said through a giggle. “Someone is going to hear us.”

“Let them.” He replied. 

It had been more than a month since he’d been inside her. He didn’t care if the entire ship knew he was bedding her right now. He’d let them watch if he had to.

In the beginning of their relationship she’d been hesitant to make love in close-quarters, hidden only by their blankets or a thin tent, while dozens of men slept feet away. While on the road or during the war, the only options had been semi-public sex, or no sex. No sex wasn’t the choice then, and it wasn’t the choice now. Claire had quickly become accustomed to it, and several times he even noticed the intimate grip of her body tightening, and her slickness increasing when they heard footsteps or voices nearby.

The ship swayed and she held tight to the pipe above her head while he thrust, her other arm wrapped around his shoulders to keep from sliding off the canvas-covered pile. 

With every stroke, Jamie edged dangerously close to the end. They had to be quick or else they would surely be caught, but he wanted her to enjoy it. This may be their only chance at intimacy this voyage. He needed her to catch up to his stride — and quickly. 

“Sassenach, grab the pipe wi’ both hands.” 

With him no longer supporting their weight, he straightened up so he could have access to her body. He kissed her one more time before taking his thumb into his mouth to moisten it and sliding his hand between their bodies. 

Claire threw her head back and gasped as his slick finger nudged her clitoris. “God, Jamie…”

“It feel good, lass?” He asked with a smile. She answered him with a hungry kiss. He continued his deep thrusts while maintaining small circles around her most sensitive spot. 

The first part of his plan had worked. Her walls had tightened considerably at his touch, but it also pushed him further towards the abyss. Her face was tense with concentration. 

He leaned forward to speak softly in her ear, while continuing his rhythmic assault. “There’s no lock on the door, Claire. Anyone could walk in right now and see you.” 

He felt her clench around him and she cried out. 

“See ye wi’ your skirts up, and your legs spread, and my cock deep inside you.” He grabbed her ass with his free hand and squeezed.

“Oh fuck, Jamie.” She was urging him with her pelvis to move faster, harder. He bottomed out with every stroke. He could see the muscles of her arms straining as she held onto the weathered pipe.

“See ye taking your pleasure from my hand.” His voice was so deep he knew she felt little vibrations next to her ear. 

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

“See your beautiful face, so flush wi’ need, your beautiful mouth, open for my kiss. See you about to break--”

She broke. She let go of the pipe above head and wrapped her arms around Jamie to hold on and bit into his shoulder to stifle her cries. She contracted hard around him. 

Jamie held on as each wave threatening to push him out. As her release subsided, her hot and swollen depths became unbelievably wet. Jamie thrust erratically a few more times before surrendering and spilling into her in thick spurts. 

When it was over they slumped against each other, completely spent from the heat and their exertion. 

“Only I saw ye, Sassenach. Only I saw how beautiful your face was when ye lost yourself. No one else.” He kissed her before sliding from her body and helping her to stand up on shaky legs. 

She looked up at him shyly as she straightened her clothes. “I wouldn’t ever really want anyone to watch us,” she started with a blush, “It’s just the idea of it — that someone could see me — see us.”

“I ken. A fantasy.” He stated matter of factly as he refastened the flies on his breeks.

“Yes.”

“We used to share them sometimes wi’ each other. Do you remember?“

“I do.” She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“We will again.” He looked in her eyes. 

“We will.” 

“Come ‘ere, Sassenach, there’s actually a breeze coming in now, come let me hold you.”

She did.


End file.
